Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{4k + 2}{3k - 9} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 9$ $ 4k + 2 = \dfrac{3k - 9}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(4k + 2) = 3k - 9 $ $40k + 20 = 3k - 9$ $37k + 20 = -9$ $37k = -29$ $k = -\dfrac{29}{37}$